Microprocessors are known in which one or more cores is located on the same processor chip. For example, the Intel Core2Duo™ may have 4 cores on the same semiconductor chip. Each core is capable of carrying out specified arithmetical and other operations based on instructions and based on parameters that are provided to the chip.